


Blooming Seashells

by RebornFromSeas



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Post Episode 72, Trans Male Character, Virgin Caduceus Clay, trans fjord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebornFromSeas/pseuds/RebornFromSeas
Summary: Fjord is grateful for all Caduceus has done, and invites him to make use of him. He never expected tenderness in touches, or Caduceus's eager insistence in Fjord's pleasure as well





	Blooming Seashells

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic wouldn't exist without ReadyToBeBolder's wonderful input. ReadyToBeBolder, Thank you. You Inspire Me.

Caduceus settled into the tent with Fjord, letting out a huff of relief. “I’m real glad we got the cart after all. The tent’s real nice.” He didn’t always care about privacy, but he’d been worried about Fjord and the simple opportunity to check on him, be with him, without the others felt important. 

He laid on his side, looking Fjord over as he settled down as well. He could see the tension and fear in Fjord, and that wasn’t something Caduceus liked. He really needed to get the sword reforged for Fjord soon.

Fjord, from his side of the tent, tried to control the shaking of his hands. The fact that he felt  _ alone _ was laughable - his friends had done nothing but pester him the entire day, including a memorable moments where Beau gave him the last of the pocket bacon she'd gotten in Xhorhas.

It made him smile a bit, just a  _ bit _ , a curl of his lips around his growing tusks as he took off the last bit of his armor and left it to the side, about to reach for the falchion when he realized -

"It's been a long day," he said suddenly, hoping Caduceus hasn't noticed the familiar gesture of his hand for summoning. "We better get some sleep, huh?"

“Yeah, that’s true.” Caduceus nodded slowly. “And don’t worry, we’ll get you a sword in Uthodorn.” He smiled and held out his hand to Fjord. “You’re amazing, and I can’t wait to see you grow from here.”

Fjord felt his face want to heat up and he refused to look at Caduceus in the eye, sliding his hand into his and squeezing. He thought it'd be a friendly handshake but, well, it was more like holding hands.

And he stayed like that, holding Caduceus' hand for a while until he  _ finally _ gathered the strength to glance up into his beautiful eyes.s.   
  
Caduceus smiled softly and squeezed Fjord’s hand in response. “How are you holding up?” he needed Fjord to say what was so clearly in his eyes and the tension of his muscles. “Can I do something for you?”

"Can you…" he inhaled sharply and Fjord wavered, hesitating. "I'm useless, Deuces. I'm a liability.”   
  
“You’re not,” Caduceus said, “You’re clever, and you have the tools, and you’re brave. Just because you don’t have magic doesn’t mean you can’t help protect us.” He smiled softly, then tugged Fjord’s hand to his chest, settling it over his heart. “You’re powerful in more ways than you can see.”

Fjord swallowed as the gesture moved them closer together, making his heart ricochet around his ribcage. He smelled of grass and white tea and earth, deep and overwhelming, his other hand shaking as Fjord looked at Caduceus' face. 

Melora, had he always been this beautiful?

"Deucey, I -" he swallowed, words clogged in his throat. "I want… I need to be useful, tonight.”   
  
Caduceus blinked, then his brows furrowed in confusion. “To the group? I mean, you can see in the dark, so you’re already more useful than me.” He eased back into a soft smile, his hand stroking Fjord’s softly. Under Fjord’s palm, his heart beat soft and steady. He searched Fjord’s face for more clues about what he meant, and his heart beat just a little faster as he gazed at his handsome face.

"I - fuck," Fjord rubbed his face, now lighting up a bright red as he tried to think of words,  _ words to say _ , words to use so Caduceus would understand what he  _ meant _ . 

He looked at his friend, his heartbeat on his throat and before he could regret it, he gripped the front of Caduceus' shirt and yanked him forward and down, seeking his mouth and pressing his lips to Caddy's.

Caduceus blinked, then relaxed into the kiss and gently ran his hand through Fjord’s hair. He needed to trim it again, soon, but Caduceus liked the length on it. Oh, Caduceus should probably move his lips like Fjord was doing too. He slowly followed the motions, learning how to kiss Fjord by listening and feeling how his jaw worked. He wanted to make him feel good, and this was nice.   
  
He still didn’t know what Fjord meant by being useful, but Melora, if this was what Fjord wanted, Caduceus would delight in his kisses.

Fjord, on the other hand, couldn't  _ believe _ Caduceus was responding, touching his hair, cradling him closer, his kiss going from shallow and desperate to deep and lingering, wanting to taste Caduceus, wanting to have his breath on his tongue.

"Kiss me - deeper, c'mon," he panted hotly as he felt his friend just kiss him slow. "Wanna - taste you," he flushed, embarrassed.

“Oh, Um, how?” Caduceus gasped for his own breath, flushing even through his fuzz. “And uh, how do you breathe?”

Fjord blinked, watching Caduceus with a little frown, "You… what?" He blushed as well. "But - Jester's been reading - and you have been with us for - I'd - I thought… you and Caleb…" he was  _ so _ confused.   
  
“You mean…” Caduceus trailed off and stroked Fjord’s face and neck. “Oh, you want to have sex with me, like in Jester’s books? So uh, the tongue thing?” He hummed, still not sure  _ how _ to kiss like that and breathe, but leaned in and kissed Fjord again, starting slow and shifting his head until he found a better angle. He got comfortable kissing like that, then carefully slipped his tongue out to run along Fjord’s lips. He focused on Fjord’s reactions, on trying to make him feel good like he was asking.

It took Fjord by surprise but he seemed to recover from it quite rapidly, by the way he melted against him and kissed back, parting his lips to let Caduceus in, his hand unsteadily moving to rest on Caduceus' thigh.

Upper thigh. High. Not as high as he wanted but - high enough for him to feel the warmth of him. Fjord's own cock throbbed.   
  
Caduceus fumbled a bit, his tongue slipping in and then not know what to do. Just having it in Fjord’s mouth didn’t do anything for Fjord. He slipped it back out and traced along Fjord’s lips again. He shivered when Fjord moaned, then slowly eased back in and tried to stroke around and get him to moan again. Then the hand on his reminded him to move closer, that Fjord would like that, and he stopped kissing as he slowly pressed against Fjord.    
  
“There we are. That feels a bit nicer. I think I could be kissing you better, though. Why don’t you show me how you like it?”

"Yeah," Fjord breathed, dick hot and chest burning as he slid into Caduceus' lap, his hands desperately sinking into his hair and by the Gods, it was so  _ soft. _

It was like touching a cloud or the finest silks, his mouth showing the firbolg what to do, what  _ he _ liked to do, and at that point he just didn't care about anything else. Caduceus was kissing him,  _ finally _ , and he wanted nothing more than to forget everything bad that had happened.   
  
Caduceus moaned, then slid his arms around Fjord and returned the kiss. He got hard in his pants, then pulled him a little closer, thinking that maybe Fjord would like to feel that. 

Fjord's eyes shot open as his thigh brushed that hot, long brand at the front of Caduceus' breeches, his hands scrambling for Caddy's shoulders with a whine. "Fuck - Caduceus, is - that -" he choked a bit.

“That’s my cock. Do you like it?” He pecked along Fjord’s jaw, then added, “You got it like this, you know. Asking for kisses like that… It sounds much better from you than Jester’s books.”

Fjord's entire  _ body _ felt scorched at his words and he buried his face on Caduceus' neck, panting already, feeling his cock uncomfortably throb again. Fuck, he needed Caduceus to touch him.

"Are - we having sex or not?" He blurted out.   
  
Caduceus nodded. “We’ll get to it. There’s still a bit in the way, isn’t there.” He smiled and gripped Fjord’s shirt, lifting it slightly. “Let me get your shirt off? I want to see you.”

"I -"

Fjord frowned, hesitated, gave a little wince. "I have… scarring on my chest," he began to warn him. "Due to uh, a thing. That's - I've a thing. So I got - scars. Just so you know."

_ A 'thing', Fjord, really?! _

Caduceus raised an eyebrow, then traced the scars on Fjord’s face. “Of course you have scars, Fjord. You live, and you survived. And isn’t that a wonderful thing that you and I get to do this now because you scarred instead of dying.”

Fjord groaned, rubbing his face, "No, no, it's - it's  _ not _ that kind of scarring, I - it's the same fucking - Gods, why is this so hard?" He grunted, looking a bit angry but still handsome, hair over his face and cheeks dark. Caduceus could see his tusks from this angle. "I was not born a  _ man _ , Caduceus. I  _ made myself  _ a man."

Caduceus paused, trying to understand, then decided it didn’t matter. “Then they’re all the more beautiful, Fjord. I wouldn’t want to kiss you if you weren’t a man, but you are, so this is good, and-” He lifted Fjord’s shirt off completely, nudging his arm to let him do it, before pulling him back into a kiss. “That makes me want you. How handsome you are, your muscles, whatever you did to make yourself a man allowed this moment.”

Fjord felt the world shift and it wasn't until a few seconds later that he realized he was laying down, Caduceus against his lips, his own legs spread open to invite that warm, hot cock against his own.

Clothes were the stupidest thing ever made in Exandria and Fjord  _ hated _ them at that instant, kissing back desperately, making noises he usually wouldn't, feeling shame crawl up but also feeling too good to even care.

Caduceus only liked  _ men _ . He liked  _ men _ , fuck,  _ fuck _ , he didn't want to linger on that but did and his hips rolled against the firbolg's, letting out a little choke. Fjord’s thrust was returned by Caduceus, then he shifted, pulling off his own shirt before going back to kissing him deeply.   
  
He slid his hands over Fjord’s torso, once again trying to figure out what Fjord liked. What made him moan? Caduceus  _ craved _ that knowledge.

Fjord never did like to talk during sex, it was embarrassing, but he could tell Caduceus was a bit lost. So with his eyes closed, kissing deeply, he guided the cleric's hands to his breeches, hoping he'd take them off. He was tired of being confined.

Caduceus eased off of Fjord a bit and worked his pants down at the hint. He paused and what He’d said finally  _ clicked _ Caduceus licked his lips. Then he slid he pulled Fjord’s pants all the way off and slid his hand up his leg, slow, steady, watching Fjord’s face. “Well, let’s see what we’ve got.” He guided Fjord’s thighs further apart and glanced down as he stroked his fingers through Fjord’s slick folds. Then something popped out of them. It was thick, and round, and longer than any part Caduceus had seen on a woman.    
  
“Oh, mmh, This is you cock? Do you want me to call it that?” He wrapped a finger around it and stroked. “I like it. It’s pretty big. Ease to hold. Am I touching you right?” Well, he could tell from Fjord’s moan that he wasn’t touching him  _ wrong _ . His ears gave a smug little twitch at the sound.

"Bloody hell," he moaned loudly, head falling back against his bedroll, hips rolling forward, seeking Caduceus' touch. "Y-yes, just - call it my cock. Please," he breathed, panting already.

“I want to rub our cocks together. You’re dripping so much precum, I bet it’ll slide real nice.” He said it all calmly, fingers still stroking him easily. “Yeah, I like that idea and maybe cumming on your stomach once I’ve made you cum. Yeah, that sounds real, real nice.” He nodded to himself, then kissed Fjord deeply.

Caduceus was trying to  _ kill _ him. For sure. Fjord was shaking as Caduceus put his arm around him, scrambling for any sure hold while he was being pleasured. His head spun and his cock twitched. Fucking  _ nine hells _ .

"I'm really glad you like that, too. I was worried you wouldn't want my cum on you." He shifted, sliding his pants down then moving between Fjord's legs, then adjusted so the base of their cocks pressed together. 

"This way I'll make sure to cum on your stomach, right?" He smiled, then started thrusting slowly against Fjord. "Oh! You like how my ridges feel, don't you? Where else feels good to be touched?"

Fjord's only response was to moan loud enough that he had to slap his hand over his own fucking mouth, his hips bucking up against Caduceus' dick. Gods, it was so  _ big _ , his eyes widened as he looked over at the firbolg and he felt himself  _ gush _ .

He was bare, all in beautiful gray and pink, his chest sporting a stripe of pink fur down to his cock, which was so very different from what he'd imagined between fevered, heated dreams.

"A-are you trying t-to kill me?" He breathed, barely a whisper, his legs trembling as he wrapped them around Caddy's waist. He was a virgin,  _ why _ was he dirty talking so fucking much? Fjord felt as if his face were on fire and before he could cum on the spot, he threw his arm over his eyes, head resting once more on his bedroll..

"Huh?" Caduceus froze, sinking into Fjord more while he reached up to pretty Fjord's arm away. "Hey, no, nothing like that. I'm trying to please you, talking just means you know what I'm thinking." He kissed him. It started soft, grew deeper, then went back to soft. Melora forgive him, but he loved the way Fjord had started to buck against him while his own his were still.

"It, uh, was the talking that threw you, right? Also, please don't hide your face, it's not fair to hide how handsome you are." He stroked Fjord's face, kissed him again, and gave him a lopsided smile. "Guess I should get back to moving, huh?"

" _ Please _ ," Fjord wheezed, feeling his entire body shake as pleasure and shame intermingled within him, hands rushing to grip Caduceus' shoulders as his cock rubbed against a particular ridge, turning him into a puddle. "Can't - I can't - don't m-make me l-look… I…"“   
  
Caduceus whined, but continued moving, rocking his hips into Fjord, then rested his head on his chest. “You don’t need to hide though. This is for you, all of it.” Getting the sword,  _ being _ here, and now the sex, of course it was Fjord. “Close your eyes, but I want to see your face. Want to know I’m learning to do this right. That if you come to me again I’ll make you feel good.” He kissed Fjord’s heart, then up his neck, all the while thrusting against him. “I want to see your face when you cum.”

“Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ !” Fjord sobbed before his hands moved to the back of Caddy’s neck, pulling him in for the deepest kiss yet, forgetting about his half-grown tusks, about his friends outside, about  _ everything else _ that wasn’t all of Caduceus Clay. “I don’t - I -  _ I _ -” fuck, shite, he was crying, and hard. He couldn’t believe he was fucking crying, shame choking him, quickly hiding his face. “I c-can’t - I can’t - Caduceus -”

Caduceus moaned into the kiss, loving the catch of Fjord’s tusks against his lips. That felt  _ amazing _ . It was all so good until Fjord started crying. Alarm shot through Caduceus, and he pulled back to look at Fjord’s face, getting a measure of what was going on.  _ Oh _ . Oh good, Fjord still liked this, even if he felt embarrassed about it. “You can take care of me, next time too. I don’t really know what I’m doing, so being shown what’s good will be nice.”

“It was - I was about to do that,” he rasped out, tear tracks burning his cheeks, hands trembling as he took hold of Caddy’s shoulders to try and steady himself. “I wanted - I told you I wanted to be useful. I didn’t expect you to… to…” he flushed deeper. “Do this.”   
  


“Oh!” Caduceus hadn’t quite remembered that. He’d forgotten what had started this. “Let me make you cum first, please? And then you can return the favor.” If Caduceus didn’t spill immediately at seeing Fjord’s pleasure. He was  _ close _ , really. 

“I - okay,” he panted, giving a hard swallow, feeling inadequate and very much like he hadn’t done anything to earn the pleasure Caduceus was giving him so freely. “Okay, just - just make sure it’s on my stomach if you do spill, yes?”   
  
“Yeah, Promise.” Caduceus nodded and kissed Fjord sweet and deeply, thrusting just a bit faster. He was desperate for Fjord to cum soon. “Cum quick? I’m close.”

“I’m - I’m not - there yet,” Fjord panted, his hands moving to Caddy’s hips, encouraging. “Doesn’t - doesn’t matter, it doesn’t matter.”

:It does-” Caduceus moaned and nuzzled Fjord’s neck. “I’m not going to leave you behind.” He hated the idea. Fjord meant too much to him. “Mouths feel good, right? That was in one of Jester’s books.” He pushed himself up and knelt between Fjord’s legs. He kissed his thighs then wrapped his lips around Fjord’s cock and sucked gently.

Fjord’s eyes shot open and he moaned so loud that he just  _ knew _ he’d get shit in the morning, his hands tangling into Caduceus’ hair, watching the ceiling of their tent in disbelief. Oh Melora,  _ Melora _ , he’d never had a man’s mouth on him. He might just die.   
  


Caduceus moaned at the noises Fjord was making, and his ears twitched in delight. He was doing something *good* with this. He sucked again and cautiously licked at the cock in his mouth, and felt Fjord dripping onto his chin. This was *good*. This was *perfect*. He hummed, deeply pleased with his position, and slipped a hand down to his own cock to stroke himself.

“I’m -” Fjord choked and bit into his arm, groaning, the sound echoing in the tent as he fucked back against Caddy’s mouth, his toes curling. “M’about to cum,” he rasped, accent getting deeper.

Caduceus moaned again and continued sucking and licking, eager for the taste of it now that he was here. He needed Fjord to cum, to know that *he* did this for him.

“Fuck me,” Fjord sobbed out before he felt orgasm crashing on him, his back arching, his hands digging into the bedroll beneath them. He felt his own mouth drop open and Caduceus’ name slip from his lips. 

That was  _ good _ . Caduceus stopped sucking for a moment, spreading his entire tongue out over all of Fjord’s folds and licking slowly up to taste as much of the gush of cum as he could. He liked that, liked the taste, liked Fjord’s gasp of his name. Then he shifted, moving to lay his cock on Fjord’s hip and thrusting. “Should I cum like this, or would you like to do more? You’re so handsome anyway. Just touching you is a blessing.”

Fjord panted, trying to breathe through the haze of pleasure, his hands shakily sliding down to his thighs, watching Caduceus. "What?" He asked, confuse, not having heard a single thing.d.   
  


Caduceus slowed his thrusts, trying not to come too fast. “I’m lucky you asked me for this. I’m blessed that you wanted this with *me*. You’re so incredible, Fjord.” He kissed Fjord sweetly. “I’ll gladly take any touch you wish to give me, but having your hand on me, or your arms around me - I’d like that, when I cum.”

Fjord shuddered, his cock throbbing again and he nodded before starting to sit up,swallowing at the sight of Caduceus, his hand on his thick cock. Gods, he looked delicious.

"Lay - back," he breathed.

Caduceus nodded, blushing hard, and rolled to his back. “Alright. Yeah. There we are. Thank you, Fjord.” He smiled softly and reached up to cup Fjord’s cheek. “Thank you for all of this.”

Fjord flushed, eyes a bit wide as Caduceus touched his cheek, his eyes quickly moving away from Caddy's as his hand slid to grip his cock. "Let me - do this," he mumbled.

“Yeah, okay Fjord. Thank you-” It felt good just to have Fjord’s hand on him, but his words left him entirely with the first stroke. He gasped like he was coming back to life. It was  _ appropriate _ , He’d never felt so alive as he did at this moment, with Fjord’s calloused hand stroking him and his naked body over him. He couldn’t help but stare at Fjord’s face, framed by his longer hair and growing tusks. He was going to cum, and he couldn’t speak to warn Fjord, left gasping by the perfection of this moment as he was.

Gods. Gods above. Fjord swore he could feel Melora's gaze upon him as he watched Caduceus, the spill of his hair, the wave of it, how his eyes shone, how his body shook under him. It all changed, all of a sudden, and Fjord's world shifted as he felt his shaking stop.

And he said, "You're beautiful," really low, barely a whisper, his free hand moving to touch his furred chest. "Caduceus, you're  _ beautiful _ ."   
  
He gasped one last time, blushed hard as his cum spilled from his cock in a thick stream. “Fjord -” He smiled as he drifted down from that peak, then fumbled to twine his hand with Fjord’s and bring it to his mouth to kiss. “Thank you, Fjord. ‘M glad I’m beautiful to you.” 

Fjord gave a small, shy smile, his eyes lowering to Caddy's stomach. Gods, but that trail if white on his pink fur… He suddenly wished he'd taken the cleric into his mouth, swallowed every drop. Damn.

"Not beautiful to me, you're just beautiful, period," he replied, finally gathering the courage to lean down and kiss him.   
  
Caduceus moaned and reached up to cup the back of Fjord’s head. He loved Fjord’s kisses Loved *Fjord*, wanted him to stay close. He whined when they parted to breathe, but slid his other arm around Fjord’s waist, not wanting to let go. “Thank you, Fjord. This means so much to me.”

"Yes, to - to me as well," he replied, breathing in shakily. "Thank you. For - the help last night, your words, your healing, your - your mere  _ presence _ is enough to calm me down," he laughed, running a hand through his hair.

Caduceus tilted his head so Fjord could stroke through his hair easier, then nuzzled Fjord’s shoulder. “Mmh, I’m glad. I want to do that for you, to calm you and - I want to show you so much, and see you bloom into your potential.” He kissed Fjord’s cheek, then murmured, “Want to stay like this tonight. Can we?” He tightened his hold on Fjord a fraction to convey what he meant - he wanted to hold Fjord through the night.

"Yes," he nodded, feeling utter happiness and pleasure at the thought, Uk'otoa pushed to the back of his mind, nowhere to be seen as they both moved to properly lay on the bedroll.

  
Caduceus hummed and pressed his face into Fjord’s Neck, then finished pulling the blankets over them. “Good night Fjord.”   
  
“Good night, Duecey.”


End file.
